


made to finish my duet

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Shower duets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell’s forced to take a shower in the camp showers when Drew decides to hog the Aphrodite cabin bathroom and is joined in a duet by the boy he’s been crushing on for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	made to finish my duet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allarica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allarica/gifts).



> Written for OTP Monday for the Rare Pair Project. Dedicated to Allarica because she left the prompt for this in my inbox on dA months ago and, as always, because she is the brilliantly fabulous Mitchell to my Will.

Mitchell grumbled outside the bathroom, his towel over his arm as he stood in his robe with his bag of toiletries in hand. It was easy, well before breakfast, and most of his siblings were still in bed. He usually showered this time of the morning, when he was the only one awake, but this particular morning, he’d had the bad luck of losing his early morning shower to his older sister, Drew. He could hear her humming to herself over the running water and, knowing Drew, it would be a long time before she was done in the bathroom.

He had two options from this point - he could either skip his usual morning shower…

…or he could use the common showers.

 _Ugh_.

Mitchell weighed the two options in his head. He could wait to shower and take Drew’s usual evening spot, going all day without a shower - heresy, really. He couldn’t do that. Then, of course, there was the common showers, which was still better than going without a shower. The problem was that the common showers were… _common_. He doubted they were as clean as the Cabin 10 shower. They probably didn’t have the rose scented water that the Aphrodite cabin prided themselves in having. No doubt, it would be plain water, hard and metallic and  _disgusting_.

A groan escaped the son of Aphrodite as he turned on his heel and headed for his bunk to fetch his sandals. As gross as the common showers were likely to be, they were still showers and he had enough scented soaps and shampoos to make up for the lack of rose water. It was still early enough that he was sure he’d have the showers to himself, at least.

Slipping on his sandals, Mitchell stood and crossed the cabin floor to the door, easing it open quietly, so as not to wake any of his siblings. He peeked his head out the door and looked around to make sure no one else was up and about, checking the skies for the camp harpies. It was probably late enough that the harpies had returned to their nests - or wherever they went when they weren’t on curfew patrol. With a sigh of relief when he saw no one, Mitchell left his cabin and headed for the building where the camp bathrooms and showers were.

He pushed open the door and prepared himself for the worst.

Mitchell hadn’t been in the camp bathrooms since he was first brought to camp, the previous summer. He’d had a very short stint in the Hermes cabin before being claimed by Aphrodite, the very evening of his arrival. During that stint, Mitchell hadn’t had much choice about where he got to use the bathroom - the Hermes cabin bathroom was full of booby-traps and pranks waiting to happen and, though the common bathrooms were dirty and crowded, they’d been  _safer_ than the Cabin 11 bathroom.

Stepping inside, Mitchell was grateful for his sandals, since the floor was covered in dirt and pine needles that hadn’t yet been swept away by the unfortunate campers assigned bathroom duty. He only toed off his sandals when he entered one of the shower stalls, setting them outside after hanging up his robe and towel so he could shower. The water he turned on was colder than what he was used to and took  _forever_ to heat up, but after several minutes, it finally warmed to a tolerable degree and he stepped into the stream.

Being as it was so early, the showers were empty, as he thought they’d be, so Mitchell decided, rather than shower in depressing silence, a good session of shower singing was in order. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo from his toiletries bag and flipped the cap, pouring the liquid into his hand as he started singing one of the many pop songs he listened to on the radio, humming the tune between lyrics as he lathered and rinsed.

A second song saw him through conditioning and beginning the long task of scrubbing his body squeaky clean. He paused for a moment to squeeze another dollop of his body wash onto his loofah before breaking into one of his absolute favorite songs,  _A Whole New World_. He brought the bottle of body wash up to his lips to use as a microphone while scrubbing at his legs with the loofah.

“ _I can shoooow you the woooorld_ ,” he crooned, not quite matching Aladdin’s smooth voice as he sang. “ _Shining, shimmering, splennndid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide…_ ”

Mitchell continued to sing as he scrubbed away, cleaning off the previous day’s dirt and overnight sweat. He hummed a bit during the lines he couldn’t remember perfectly and rinsed off as he reached the part where Jasmine came into the song. He took a deep breath and prepared to raise his voice an octave to match the voice of the princess and -

“ _A whole new woooorld_ ,” sang a voice from the stall next to his. Mitchell nearly dropped the bottle from his hand, a noise of surprise escaping him as he stood upright. The person next door continued on, as though they hadn’t heard Mitchell’s reaction. “ _A dazzling place I never knew. But when I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear, that now I’m in a whole new world with yooou_.”

Mitchell recognized the voice after a moment and felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Will Solace, the boy that Mitchell had been crushing on since the day they’d met the previous summer, was in the stall next to him, singing along with his favorite song - which happened to be a love song and duet.

_Oh my gods…_

In the next stall over, Will had stopped singing and Mitchell knew why - if they were going to sing the two parts, it was Aladdin’s turn - Mitchell’s turn. He just wasn’t sure if continuing was a good idea, considering it was Will and this song. Swallowing around a nervous lump in his throat, Mitchell took a breath and closed his eyes.

“ _Now I’m in a whole new world with you._ ”

Will took up the next verse, singing along contently, it seemed. Mitchell, still blushing, fumbled over the next part of Aladdin’s verse and the two of them started the lyrical exchange as the song went on. Neither of them were particularly good singers, certainly nothing like the original vocalists - Mitchell was not a musical person, save for singing along to his favorite songs, and Will, though he was a good singer, wasn’t exactly Lea Salonga - Will had a moderately good voice, but it was nowhere near the natural (or Apollo-given) talents of some of his siblings and he couldn’t hit the higher notes of the song.

Still, despite the initial embarrassment Mitchell felt at singing in the showers with the boy he was crushing on, he found himself actually enjoying it. It was fun having someone else sing the duet with him. He lost himself in the song and finished washing up before the last exchange between the singers.

“ _A whole new world_ ,” Mitchell sang. Will repeated it in the next stall over. “ _That’s where we’ll be_.” Again, Will repeated the line before Mitchell went on. “ _A thrilling chase…_ ”

“ _A wondrous place…_ ”

As they sang the last line, _for you and me_ , their voices mixed together; though neither of them were particularly harmonic on their own, with Mitchell having little musical talent and Will being only so decent, but when their voices sang together, it was almost perfectly harmonized. It sent a shiver up Mitchell’s spine, the way his voice mingled with Will’s and echoed off the walls of the entire bathroom. As they ended the final note, Mitchell stood under the jet of the shower, feeling his face warming up again as his heart skipped a beat.

Silence fell in the bathroom, save for the beating of the water jets from the showerheads. Mitchell turned off his shower, gathered up his toiletries and stepped out, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around himself to dry off. Will was still in the other stall, quietly continuing his shower. Mitchell dried his body and pulled on his robe before draping his towel over his shoulders and slipping his sandals on.

“Thanks for the duet,” he called to the other boy. He turned on his heel, tugging his robe close around himself for the short walk back to his cabin. He’d taken only a couple of steps before the water in Will’s shower eased to a halt. He froze in his steps as he heard the door to the shower stall creak open.

“It was fun,” Will said, his voice echoing in the otherwise silent shower room. “Usually, I’m the only one in here this early.”

Mitchell gave a shrug, back still turned on Will. He kind of hoped that the son of Apollo wouldn’t be able to recognize him from behind, but - just his luck - he was standing in front of a mirror on the wall. In the reflection, he caught sight of Will stepping out of the stall. His own reflection saved him from catching sight of anything more than a wet (and already nicely toned for fifteen years old) bare torso. Mitchell still had to fight down a blush as Will looked towards him. The reflection in the mirror caught a moment where Mitchell’s eyes were on Will and Will’s eyes were forward, able to see the other boy’s face.

Shaking his head, Mitchell started for the door again. “Don’t get used to it. I’m only here because Drew was hogging our shower.”

He didn’t look back to see how Will reacted to that, heading out quickly and crossing the cabin green back to his cabin. He slipped inside, looking around briefly to make sure no one else was up. Thankfully, the rest of his siblings were still sleeping and, although the shower had stopped, the door to the bathroom was still closed and Drew was out of sight - likely still primping for whatever she had planned for the day.

Mitchell gave a sigh of relief as he headed for his bed. If Drew ever got wind of what had happened in the showers, if she ever found out about his crush on Will, she’d make him follow through with her new cabin tradition and make him break Will’s heart. He really didn’t want to do that. Not to this boy. Not after that duet, when their voices had mingled together so perfectly.

Putting the thought out of his head, Mitchell retrieved his clothes for the day and went to set up a divider to dress behind.


End file.
